


Hey Steven

by ForeverAndAlways22



Category: Avengers, captain america movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways22/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey Benson is a jack-of-all-trades SHIELD agent, and right now her trade is to help Steve Rogers adjust to the 21st century. They become fast friends, but what happens when they both begun to long for something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I own nothing but my Oc Audrey

  Audrey Benson sighed as she trudged down the hallway. That's me, by the way. I sometimes refer to myself in the third person when I'm annoyed and trying to calm down. Nick Fury had summoned me to his office again, and I wasn't sure if I had the patience to put up with him and his annoyingly cryptic manner at that point in time. He had called it an "emergency" and so I had come without stopping for a coffee, navigating the crowded streets of New York wishing I had time for a bagel, all the time knowing that it was likely that there was no emergency, and that he just didn't want to wait. It wouldn't be the first time.  
    Finally reaching the door to Fury's office, I knocked, hearing a familiar, "Come in." I entered, closing the door behind her. Fury sat in his usual chair behind his desk, and in another chair near the window she saw a muscular blonde man who looked vaguely familiar. I could have sworn she had seen him before, but couldn't put a name to a face so I turned to face Fury, asking,  
"So is there actually an emergency this time, or were you just feeling impatient again?"  
   "In a way, yes, it is urgent, but for the most part I didn't want to wait. However, whatever the reason, that is my call to make, not yours, Agent Benson."  
   Audrey scowled and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, your call to be a-"  
   "What was that?"  
   "Nothing, Director," I sighed. "So are you planning to tell me why you called me here before coffee...?"  
   Fury frowned. "I don't appreciate your attitude, agent."  
   "And I don't appreciate not having my morning bagel. Now what's your emergency?"  
    Out of the corner of her eye, I saw the man chuckle slightly. This reminded me that I ought to be curious about why this man was in the room with Fury when he called me that morning. I  turned to him, a questioning look in my brown eyes.  
   "Forgive my bluntness, sir, but who exactly are you and why are you here?"  
     The man opened his mouth to respond, but Fury cut in.  
     "This is Steve Rogers. Ring any bells, Agent Benson?"  
     I scrunched up her face, remembering. "Only in history, back in high school. Captain America. But he died in the forties, you can't be him..." I trailed off, seeing the man nodding. "Oh. You are? But how?"  
    Fury spoke again. "The Captain here was frozen in the ice for almost 70 years after the crash. We found him a couple weeks ago, dug him out, and kept him in a hospital room until he awoke."  
    Here I saw the Captain, if that's really who he was, scowl slightly. I made a mental note to ask him later, if I saw him after the meeting. I turned back to Fury.  
    "Well, that's all well and good, but get to the point, Fury. Why did you call me here? For some reason I don't think it was just so that I could meet Captain Rogers."  
   Fury was obviously getting annoyed. I should probably tone down the attitude a bit. However, he replied,  
   "No, Agent Benson, I don't just want you to meet him, I want you to live with him."  
   My mouth hung agape. So did the Captain's. Apparently he hadn't  heard of this part either. "Come again?"  
   Fury sighed. "You heard me. But allow me to explain. This is your new assignment, Agent. Captain Rogers here knows nothing of the twenty-first century, and as one of our greatest potential assets, we need him up to speed. To get him caught up on nearly seventy years of history, technological advances, and culture, as quickly as possible, I have assigned you to be his teacher of sorts. For convenience, you will be living together. You will be given an apartment, paid for by SHIELD, and a credit card with which you may purchase anything you need at any point in time. As I said, all expenses paid."  
   My eyes widened. "Okay, so that's pretty sweet and all, but why me? And how long is this assignment? More details, Fury."  
  Fury handed her a folder. "We chose you for our own reasons, Agent Benson. Don't let us down. All the information you need is in there, including the address. You have a week to move in.Dismissed. Both of you."  
   I turned and strode into the hallway, followed closely by the Captain. He looked uncomfortable. I couldn't really blame him. This all had to be very strange for a guy out of the forties. The silence between us grew, so I broke it, saying,"So. Captain America, huh?"  
   He flushed. "Yeah. And you are?"  
   "Agent Audrey Benson."  
   "Nice to meet you, Agent Benson."  
    "Ditto. And you can call me Audrey."  
    "Then you can call me Steve."  
     I smiled. "Awesome. Well Steve, since all of the pleasantries are out of the way, I haven't eaten all day and I am very hungry. Why don't we grab some breakfast," here I glanced at my watch and scowled. "Actually, brunch, and I can sate my hunger and you can tell me a bit about yourself so that I'm not moving in with a total stranger."  
   I saw him considering it, finally nodding and replying, "Yes, that sounds great, ma'am. Do you know a place?" Oh yes I did. I nodded. "Yes. But it's a bit of a walk. Is that all right?"  
   He hesitated. "Well yes, but it it's all right with you, we don't have to walk. I have a motorbike... don't know how many people ride those..." He trailed off, uncertain. I grinned. "I've never ridden one before, but I'm sure I'll love it. I usually love fast things."  
                       ••••••  
    As it turned out, I did love the motorbike. It gave me thrills for more than one reason. The wind rushing through my hair, whipping it around my face, the adrenaline, and I'll be the first to admit, though not to his face, that it was exciting to be able to wrap my arms around Steve Rogers's very well muscled torso. It was a little awkward at first, but after our speed picked up I held on tighter, my face growing warm. I don't think he noticed, though. I hope not.  
     Anyways, when we reached the bakery, I ushered him inside impatiently. The owner of the little place, Jacob Berkley, stood behind the counter. He smiled when he saw me, calling, "Hey, Strawberry! The usual?" I smiled back, calling out an affirmation. I wondered if it would be weird to introduce Steve, seeing as I didn't really know him either. As it turns out, while I was internally debating the matter, Steve had already introduced himself. I came back to myself just as I heard Jacob ask, "So, Strawberry, is this the boyfriend?"  
  What?  
   I stammered out a response. Something really intelligent, like, "Ummm...N-no?"  
   I saw Jacob smiling a sly little smirk-smile (smirkile?) so I hastily continued, saying, "Nope, just a friend. From work."  
   "Riiiight."  
   "Shut up and feed me, Jacob."  
   "Someone's a touchy little Strawberry today, aren't they?"  
    I scowled. "I'm a hangry Strawberry, Jacob. Now do your job and get us food."  
    Jacob nodded at Steve. "He hasn't ordered yet."  
    Oh. Point. "Well, Steve, whaddaya want?" A bit blunt, but see my earlier comment for an explanation.  
   "Ummm..." He said, glancing at the menu. "A poppy seed bagel with cream cheese," he decided.  
   Jacob nodded and handed us our food. Finally. At long last. I would gain sustenance. Yeah. This is melodramatic hungry Audrey. Get used to it.  
   Steve and I sat down. I tore into my bagel, while he gently unwrapped his. When I was halfway done, I slowed down enough to answer the question he had just asked me.  
    "So, why Strawberry?"  
    I grinned and showed him my bagel. "He says I'm the first and only customer he's ever had that ordered strawberry jam on a bagel."  
    Steve raised his eyebrows. "I've never even heard of that before."  
    I smirked. "Yeah. I'm special, I know. But trust me, this is the least weird of my eccentric tastes. You'll get used to it if you're gonna be living with me."  
    Ah. There's that frown again, that little crease between his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" I ask, though I'm pretty sure I already know.  
   "It's just... well I don't know how I feel about us living together..." Bingo. "I mean, no offense to you, but we've only just met and..."  
    I cut him off before he could continue rambling. "Hey, Steve, it's ok. I mean, I'm not thrilled about moving in with a guy I just met, but you're Captain America, so I'm trusting you not to try anything, and I promise I won't either. Plus, it's 2012 now, not 1945. No one will really care about us living together. We'll have separate rooms. It'll be fine."  
   He nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. Sorry. I guess I'm a bit old fashioned now."  
    He looked so lost right then, I couldn't help but say, "No worries, bro. It's part of the charm."  
    His eyebrows went up and he smiled slightly. "That's another thing I've been wondering. What is 'ditto' and 'bro'? What do they mean?"  
    I smirked. "Those are slang, Steve. You've got a lot to catch up on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever fic so any and all feedback in the comments is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
